


Fishing Lessons

by LeftBlank



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Eel Fishermen is an eel, Flirting, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Kissing, Like, M/M, Major scent Kink, Not a fishermen who fishes for eels, Rimming, Scent Kink, Size Difference, who is a Fishermen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:21:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23073892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeftBlank/pseuds/LeftBlank
Summary: Dude goes out looking for fish, and instead get's himself a boyfriend.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Eel Fishermen
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally made this as a second-person story. I changed it to make the Human an actual character, thought it would look better over here. Now, onto a rant. 
> 
> Don't be fooled by the word count, it's actually about half as long as it says. Here's why:
> 
> Okay, so Chapter 1 of this story features musk (as in, Scent Kink) VERY heavily. But I figured since some people might not be into that, but ARE into eel dudes, I'd make a separate version without it. That's what Chapter 2 is. It also has a strip-tease scene that isn't here.
> 
> And when I say major scent kink, I mean it. Don't worry, there's no bodily things other then scent and sweat here, but it's still pretty intense. If that's your thing, have fun.

Callum stared out into the plain, almost boring landscape from the bus window. Some people probably loved this stuff. Green hills, lush trees swaying with the wind, clear blue skies. This was probably someone else's idea of a great view. Not Callum though. 

Then again, maybe the slightly annoyed mood he carried from what happened earlier today influenced his thoughts. It was the whole reason he was even taking this bus ride in the first place. 

There wasn't any fish at the market. 

Usually this wouldn't be a problem for anyone, just buy something else. Thing is, meat goes fast at the market, and all that's left is the really bad stuff that the workers are probably gonna throw away anyway. 

Fish was relatively cheap, and much easier to obtain since apparently, most people who frequented the market just didn't have a taste for it. Which made him all the more confused as to why they had somehow run out. 

He needed it though, there was no way, in Callums head, that he was going to pay more for something he liked less, so instead, he decided to take a trip to the Fishermen's docks and see if he could pay one of them upfront to get some for him. 

For now though, he just sat back in his bus seat and waited for the right stop, which was still about thirty minutes away judging from the area. Just enough time for a short nap. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------

Callum woke up tiredly, sluggishly exiting from the doors of the bus and looking around to find the entrance to the docks. 

His eyes landed on a sign with an arrow pointing towards a dirt path into a forest that read "Fishermen's Dock's ahead". 

"Yep, this seems like the place." He thought to himself, setting foot along the path and following it until he got to his destination.

As he walked, the forest slowly became more swamp-like. It got muddier and more humid, which was pretty unfortunate, considering he wasn't wearing appropriate gear for that at all. Thankfully, it didn't look like he'd have to walk much longer. 

Just farther ahead, Callum could make out a fairly old-looking wooden shack. Loitering around it were what he guessed were fishermen, based on their attire. Some were laughing, drinking, or just hanging around talking to someone.

Despite Callum not being dressed anything like them and sticking out a fair bit, they paid him no mind as he walked past them and entered the shack. 

The first thing that hit him, maybe before he even opened the door, was the awful stench of fish that permeated throughout the room. Callum flinched at nearly every inhale, but he tried his best to ignore it as he looked for someone who could help him with what he needed. 

It looked like his best bet was with the Shark writing something down on a clipboard, he at least seemed to be working here. Callum slowly approached the counter he was sitting at, and knocked on the wood to get his attention. 

"What is it?" He asked, his gaze now focused on the young boy. 

"Uh… Yeah, I was just wondering if you guys do solo jobs here?" The shark's eyes narrowed in confusion, so he explained himself further a bit more thoroughly.

"Like, I was wondering if I could give one of you guys money in exchange for getting some fish for me? My market didn't have any today, and I really need it." 

He let out a small "Ahh" before shaking his head and continuing to write something down. 

"Sorry, we don't really do that here. It's like this, a town pays us for fish, and we send it out in bulk. As for your market situation, you're from the first town east of here, right?" 

Cullum nodded. 

"We gave them fish about a month ago; not anymore, prices were way too low. Again, sorry." He explained, much to Callum's disappointment. 

"No, it's alright, I get it." He responded, masking his true feelings. He turned around and began to walk away, upset that he had just wasted his time coming here. 

"Ay! Watcha doin' scaring away a paying customer, Small Fin?" Yelled a voice from far away, stopping Callum in his tracks. 

The shark lifted his head and turned around to the source of the voice, smirking a bit when he did. 

"Oh, it's you. Didn't know you were here today."

"Yeah, just came back actually. Looks like I'm just in time, too! him we're really about to let this lad walk away with nothing but a frown on his face." 

Finally, you could see who the voice belonged to as he walked up to both of you. 

He was an eel: Callum hadn't seen many of them in his town, but he looked quite different from the ones he remembered. For one, he was bigger than them, standing just a few inches taller than the shark, who already towered over Callum at about seven feet. 

Next thing about him was his build. Most eels were lanky, but this one had a very prominent beer-belly on him. He also had strong, burly working man arms to go along with it. It actually didn't look too bad on him, he carried the weight well. 

His skin was a dull, grey color, with the only difference being in the thick tail that dragged behind him, which was decorated with white spots that stopped at around the half-way point. 

And his attire was… A bit strange, to say the least. A bucket hat with several tags hanging from the brims, light brown cargo shorts, and a plain graphic-tee with an anchor on it. Which, Callum couldn't help but notice, highlighted his belly. 

"Hey! Kid, ya listening?" heard the human, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Huh? Oh! Sorry, I didn't hear you." 

The eel let out a low, deep laugh before speaking again. 

"Don't worry about it, I'll run it by ya again. See, instead of just payin' me to get some fish, I'll do ya one better, and for free too! All you gotta do is meet up with me on my run tomorrow, sound good?" He asked, smiling at him. 

Now that he was closer to him, Callum could more clearly make out the dim yellow glow of his eyes, accompanied by a faded gash on his right side. 

"I mean, I could, but can't I just pay you to do it?"

"Well, since I ain't really working here, you could just pay me to do it. More of a freelancer, not really a fan of schedules and all that. But I'm sure ya know the old saying 'bout teaching a man to fish, this'll be better for you and your wallet, promise." He finished, crossing his arms and looking at him with the same optimistic smile from before.

Callum really didn't care for learning how to fish. It seemed like too much work. But something about this guy made him want to say yes. After mulling it over in his head for a bit, eventually the eels good attitude, friendly personality, and maybe even Callum's own slight attraction to him won him over. 

"Alright, sure. I'll go with you on your run tomorrow." 

"Great! I'll see ya tomorrow then. Same time, maybe 'bout an hour earlier. That all right with you?"

Callum nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine with that." 

"Alright then!" The eel exclaimed, holding his hand out to him. 

Callum placed his hand in the eels larger one and proceeded to shake it. "Name's Kilroy by the way." 

"Mines Callum." Replied the human. 

"Well, Callum. I look forward to fishing with ya." 

\----------------------------------------------------------------

The day came and went, and before he knew it, it was time to meet Kilroy for some fishing lessons. 

Callum took the same route as yesterday, riding the bus and getting off at the same spot, then walking through the forest until he found the shack again. 

He walked towards the shack, thinking Kilroy was in there waiting for him. Before he could enter, a waving figure from one of the docks caught his eye, so he moved towards it instead. 

"Ay! There he is! And here I was thinkin' ya left me out to dry!" 

The heavy accent of the voice immediately clued him in as to who it was, so he kept walking towards it until Kilroy was in his view. 

He was standing right on the edge of the docks, next to a boat that carried a net, a fishing pole, and a motor on the back. 

His outfit was a bit different from yesterday. He had a similar pair of cargo shorts, and the same hat, but his shirt now had two cartoon fish fighting over a worm on a hook. He also wore a pair of loose flip-flops that made the sharp claws on his feet more noticeable. 

"Well, I'm here." Callum began, looking out into the murky water that surrounded the both of them. "So, do we just start fishing, or….?"

Kilroy shook his head. "Bit eager there, ain't ya? Thought ya didn't wanna learn." He said, laughing a bit. "Almost. All that's left is for you to put on some proper gear for this, ain't no way in hell you're going out into the water like that."

He points to an outpost a bit further down. "There's some stuff in there, pick what ya need and come back, then we'll get started." 

Callum start walking, then stopped and turn his head around. "How come you're not in any gear then, if it's so important?" 

He smirks. "I'm an eel, kid. This water doesn't really bother me, but to a humie like yourself, it just might." 

"Humie? That's a new one." Callum thought to himself as he entered to get changed. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------

Callum came out with a set of new clothes that he already kind of hated.

First was a pair of tall, rubber boots. Second, was some really long pants that reached up to his chest with a strap that went over his shoulders. And last was just one of the plain shirts that was around that he put on just so his wouldn't get dirty. 

Callum stepped out from the outpost and went back to Kilroy. 

The eel smiled as soon as he saw him. 

"Lookin' good, kid! You pull off the whole fishermen look pretty well." 

Callum rolled his eyes. "Whatever." 

Kilroy laughs again before jumping into the boat, and lending a hand to his human companion so he could get in as well. 

Callum gladly took his hand, admittedly a bit too scared to just jump into the rocking boat like Kilroy did. 

After getting in, Callum sat down and watched as Kilroy yanked the motor and set the boat into motion. 

"Ya ever been on a boat before?" Asked Kilroy, giving Callum a side glance as he continued working the motor.

"Once, when I was little, I think. Uh… Aren't I supposed to have a life vest for a boat this small?" The boy questioned, to which Kilroy just replied with a snort. 

"Don't worry, kid. You're safe with me. Just don't do anything too reckless and you'll be fine." 

They were just words, and Callum had no idea if Kilroy could even fulfill his promise, but they still calmed him down somehow. 

After the two of them had gotten a fair bit away from the docks, Kilroy stopped the motor and let the boat float in place. He then grabbed the fishing pole that was in the boat and handed it to Callum. 

"There's usually a lot of fish around this area, so this'll be a good place to start for a beginner." 

Callum nervously took the fishing pole in his hands and got into what he assumed was the position. He'd only ever seen people fishing from afar, or from a show, so he just mimicked what he remembered. 

"So do I just… Throw it in?" He spouted, rather dumbly. 

"Yeah, I guess you could." Sneered Kilroy, a sly smile now plastered on his face, letting some of his sharp teeth show. "Doubt you'll get any fish to bite without some bait though." 

Callum smacked his head. Duh. 

"Heh, here. Lemme do it." 

Kilroy took the pole from Callum for just a second, effortlessly skewering a worm onto the hook and giving it back to him. 

"There ya go. Always thought ya learn best by doing something yourself. So go ahead, just give it a try."

With that done, Callum finally threw the line into the water, and waited patiently for a fish to bite. Couldn't be that hard, right?

\----------------------------------------------------------------

Wrong. 

One hour of standing on the boat, waiting for a fish to bite, and nothing. Callum never even felt the line so much as move ever since it hit the water. It was infuriating. 

So much so that eventually, he just started swinging the pole, hoping that a fish would be attracted by the moving object and just go for it. "It's at least better than doing nothing." He mused, shaking the pole once again. 

It was then when Kilroy began to laugh. Callum snapped back to him, slightly upset because he knew full well he was laughing at him. 

"What's so funny?" Callum jeered. 

"Nothin'. Just wondering what you think you're doin' shaking that pole like a rattlesnake is all. You're definitely not gonna catch anything like that." 

"Well what did you expect? I've never done this before, I don't know what I'm doing. And nothing even got close to biting before I started doing this, so what's the difference?" 

Kilroy then sighs. Getting up and moving over to the smaller human. 

"Alright, kid. Lemme show ya how it's done then." He says, reaching his arms out from behind him and placing them on top of Callums, guiding his hands to different places on the fishing pole. 

"Look here. Ya gotta hold you're hands closer together so you get a firmer grip. It's all about stillness, no fish is gonna go for a moving target. Make sense?"

"Y-Yeah…" Callum replied in a low, nervous tone. 

Kilroy had just pressed himself against him, and it felt… Intimate. 

For one, he could feel his belly nudging up against his back while he showed him how to clutch the pole. It made his heart beat faster, and he had to control his breathing so it didn't look suspicious. 

Second, the eels head was resting right on top of his. 

And thirdly, his hands… Callum swore he could feel the strength in them. Even if he was being gentle with him. 

"Good, just like that. Now all ya gotta do is keep that position, and have some grit. They'll eventually bite, just don't get impatient and start swinging it around again." He joked, giving the human a pat on the shoulder before sitting back down. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------

Callum had to admit, it worked. 

It still took awhile, but he actually ended up catching some fish using the stuff he just learned. They weren't that big, but he was still a beginner, so that was to be expected. 

He was finally getting the hang of it, and it was all thanks to Kilroy. 

Kilroy…

Callum turned back, laying his eyes on the eel-man once more. He was lying back, arms rested behind his neck and seemingly having himself a nice nap. 

Looking at him now, Callum could feel his face heat up. That's when he knew he was in trouble. Cause that meant he was crushing on him. 

Damnit. 

Callum just couldn't lie to himself. Kilroy had a unique charm to him. He was nice, friendly, and his accent was kind of growing on him. 

And honestly? He was pretty handsome. To him at least, others might not find him so appealing, but in Callum's eyes he was easily someone he wouldn't mind spending the night with. And maybe even a little more. 

"See somethin' ya like, boy?" Said Kilroy suddenly, startling him and making him jump. 

It was then Callum realized that Kilroy wasn't asleep at all, he was wide awake, he just couldn't tell since his eyes were hidden under the shade of his hat. 

"N-No…" Callum stammered, fumbling his words unconvincingly. 

"Darn." Replied Kilroy, his now familiar smirk showing itself once again. "And here I was thinkin' you were kinda cute. Guess that's why you should never get your hopes up, ey?" 

Callum physically paused.

What did he just say?

"Ah well, guess you're not interested in what this old eel has to offer. I'll stop teasing ya then." 

Callum's eyes widen and he rushes to explain himself . 

"Well no, I actually, uh… I did like what I saw. I just didn't say it cause… Well, you know, I didn't know you were…" 

"Into men?" Kilroy said, bluntly. 

He scratched his head awkwardly. 

"Yeah…" 

Kilroy then let out a loud, rumbling laugh. "Heh, s'all good kid. It's not exactly the type of thing I go sharing around with everybody either." He says, still laughing a bit before gesturing to Callum. 

"Just had a feelin' about you though." 

Callum wanted to ask what he meant by that, but he was too embarrassed. The next few minutes were awkward, neither of them talking due to the information that was now in the air. 

Once again, Kilroy starts laughing.

"Ain't no need to be shy, boy! We're both the same when you think about it. Couple of peas in a pod!" He exclaimed joyously, but Callum was still too hesitant to talk. 

"I know, how 'bout something to break the ice?" 

Callum turned to him, curious about what he had in mind. 

"Ever tasted eel before?" 

The human angled his head with a bewildered look in his eyes. 

"Uh, no? Can't say that I have." He answered, still thinking about his peculiar question. 

Kilroy smiles. "Well do ya want to?" 

Oh. Ooooh. 

Callum felt a bit simple, not getting what Kilroy meant the first time. But still, he had to make sure he wasn't misinterpreting him so as to not make an even bigger fool of himself. 

"What do you mean?" 

Kilroy snorts. "I think ya get what I'm putting down. C'mere, son." He says, and maybe Callum was just imagining it, but it sounded a bit… seductive? Regardless, it made him excited. 

Kilroy was gesturing towards himself now with one of his clawed fingers, and Callum accepted his invitation by slowly moving closer to him.

Callum gulped. With every inch he advanced, Kilroy's predator-like gaze seemed to grow in intensity. The glow of his eyes seemed brighter, his teeth seemed sharper, but all that really did was make him even more eager. 

"I'm not gonna bite you know. I mean, not unless you're into that type of thing, then I'll think about it."

His words were addictive. They just made him want more. 

Callum took another step closer, leaning down a bit to get into a good position. But next thing he knew, his lips were pressed against Kilroy's, and they were kissing. 

Callum could feel one of Kilroy's hands at the back of his head, gently pushing him into the eel. Kilroy's other hand was at Callum's side, massaging him with soft motions. 

The actual kiss was very nice as well. Kilroy was passionate and fierce. Callum was moaning into his maw only seconds after they'd started. 

Oh, it was so good. 

That's when Kilroy really started getting into it. The tongue he'd apparently been hiding came out completely, in all it's full length splendor. He invaded the smaller human's mouth, wrestling with his tongue and hitting places in it only he could. 

It was unlike anything Callum had ever experienced. Different, for sure, but pleasurable all the same. Kilroy had complete control over him in this situation, and while he didn't mind letting him take the reign's, he wanted to have some fun too. him could feel his groin begging for it. 

Callum continued to let Kilroy assault his mouth with the most sensual, genial kiss he's ever received. All the while his hands moved down his broad back. Starting from his neck, right up until he reached Kilroy's shorts. 

The instant Callum attempted to pull them down, Kilroy pulled him off of him, slowly. Rumbling a deep laugh as he did. 

"You youngins. Always wanting to get straight to the action, huh?"

"Oh god, sorry. I just-" 

"Shhh…" Whispered Kilroy, placing a finger on Callum's lips. "Kid, I'm just messin' with ya. Trust me, I'd go right here on this boat if I could, but this rickety ass thing just ain't built for it." 

Callum nodded. But still, he was a bit impatient. And horny. 

"Why not though?" The human nearly whined. 

"Cause the boat will probably turn over and send us right into water, ya knucklehead." He answers, blowing a bit of air out of his snout. "Jeez, really thinkin' with your dick on that one, ain't ya?" 

Callum playfully punched Kilroy's shoulder in return. "Shut up, you wanted it just as badly as me. I could feel your boner when you shoved your tongue down my throat." 

"Yeah, you're not wrong." The eel admitted. "How 'bout this. We take this boat back to the docks and head over to my place. It ain't too far from here. Plus, I really don't wanna wait till tomorrow for this." 

Callum agreed, and gave him the O.K. to go back to his place. 

On the way back, Callum insulted Kilroy's motor for being too slow. Kilroy told him it was one of the fastest on the market. 

He got a real kick out of it when Callum told him it was still too fucking slow. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------

Finally, after what seemed like forever, they both got to the place Kilroy called home. For some reason, Callum didn't expect his house to actually look… Well, nice. 

It was a fairly modest, two floor house a couple meters away from the shack. Not a bad location for him, considering his work. 

Kilroy opened the door for Callum and invited him inside. The human's eyes wandered to every wall in the house, examining all the details briefly. 

The only thing it confirmed was that Kilroy was actually really into fishing. Like, more than just a job. He had a decent amount of fishing memorabilia and decorations on his wall. 

He even had one of those retro, animatronic fishes that sung songs when you turned them on. Cute. 

Just then, Calltum felt hands on his waist again as Kilroy leaned down and placed a soft kiss on his neck. 

"Why don't ya head on up to my bedroom? I'm gonna go freshen up." He whispered, beginning to walk away to what Callum assumed was his shower. "Won't be long, promise." 

"You don't have to if you don't want to…" Callum blurted out to him, grabbing one of Kilroy's hands before he could leave. 

"What do ya mean?" 

Callum gulps. "You… Don't smell… bad?" He confessed, already wishing he had just kept his mouth shut. 

Kilroy looked puzzled for just a moment, before everything seemed to click into place for him, returning his sly smile to his face. 

"Ahh, I getcha. Don't worry kid, I'm not gonna judge ya." 

Relief flowed through Callum as soon as he heard those words. 

"In fact, that might actually be better. Means we can get right to it." Said Kilroy, making his way upstairs as Callum followed. 

"Oh, and don't worry, I'm an eel. Ain't no grime on me or anything, so it's just my natural scent. Figured you might like knowing that." 

Callum shot him a look. "What? How does that work? I mean, not that it isn't really hot, but how?" 

Kilroy shook his head. "Dunno. Something about slime or somethin'. I never paid much attention in Biology class, so I couldn't really tell ya." 

Finally they were in the bedroom. It looked relatively plain compared to his living room, but Callum could care less about that now. 

Kilroy shut the door behind him before approaching the human. His large frame towering over him as he stood only inches away.

"You ready for this?" His tone now low, and guttural. Callum eagerly shook his head yes and watched with elation as the eels hands reached down towards his cargo shorts, unbuckled them, and in one swift motion, pulled them down.

What was revealed was nothing short of amazing. 

Unsurprisingly, Kilroy's dick was pretty big, Callum just knew it had to be from that time on the boat. But it's shape was where it got interesting. It was long, slimy, and had all types of curves to it. Prehensile, he thought the term was? 

"Well don't just stare at it, c'mon, get to work." He breathed, inching himself, and his length towards Callum. 

The human got down on his knees, grabbing a hold on his shaft and putting it in his mouth. 

Not even one second later, Callum could hear a whimper leave Kilroy's maw. Clearly, he was doing a good job. 

Callum took it as deep as it could go, and tried his best to give Kilroy the best blowjob he ever had, even if it meant learning to like the bitter taste his dick carried. 

Next, he dragged his tongue from his base, all the way to the very tip of his length, emitting another moan from the eel as his large hands ran through the humans messy hair. 

Callum repeated the whole process once more before stopping, and just looking at Kilroy's very impressive manhood. 

"Ahh… Careful where ya point that thing, might poke an eye out…" Rasped the eel, breathing heavily. 

Callum brought himself back up, leaning in for a kiss which Kilroy happily gave. His mouth was bigger than the human's, but they both made it work somehow. 

Instead of going in for another kiss though, Callum instead ventured just a bit farther down to his pits. Kilroy's scent was strong. Earthy, and undeniably male. 

He laughed a bit, but raised his arm to let Callum indulge in his odd fervor. He pushed himself deeper into the crook of his arm and gave it another hard whiff, letting Kilroy's essence shoot through his nose and becoming lost in it. 

Because he was an Eel, he had no hair. Just sweat, skin, and his natural brand. Something Callum appreciated very much. 

He was so consumed by his musk, he hadn't even noticed how hard his dick had gotten. So much so that it became almost painful having it constrained by his pants. 

"Damn, kid. Don't breathe so hard, ya might just pass out." 

"Sorry. You just smell really good, I couldn't help myself." Callum explained, still a bit too euphoric to really be paying full attention.

"Thanks, I guess. But, since I just did you a favor, you mind doing one for me and lying down on your back, right on the bed?" 

Callum followed without question, taking all his clothes off before lying down face up just like he wanted. 

Before the thought of what he had in mind even crossed his head, Kilroy was already looming over him. His round belly was placed right on top of him. And although it wasn't much, since Kilroy was still plenty strong, he could feel the weight of his stomach on him, and it felt nice. 

"Get ready, kid. I'm gonna rock your world in a couple seconds." Kilroy claimed, spreading some clear liquid that Callum could only assume was lube onto his already wet cock before throwing the bottle to one side of the room. 

And truthfully, he did. 

His dick hit spots within him that he didn't even know were possible. Each thrust was almost a promise for a new sensation, and it never let him down. 

"Ah… Fuck…you're so good… so damn good…." 

Kilroy moaned, speeding up as he said so. 

"Ah… Damnit, where have you been hiding all my life? Ah, goddamn…" 

Kilroy was close, Callum could tell. He was biting his lip, which made his sharp teeth peek out from the gums of his mouth. His large hand also became entwined with Callum's own as he reached for it and put it in his. His grasp tightened with every thrust.

"I gotta… No, we gotta make up for lost time… I wanna take ya and just… Just…" 

But before he could finish whatever he wanted to say, he came. He pulled out just in time too, but unfortunately for him, his seed ended up getting splattered all over his floor, with some drops being spread on the blankets. 

Kilroy didn't seem mad though. In fact, he seemed very happy. His face only conveyed bliss. 

Kilroy shot his partner a warm smile, before looking down and staring at his still hard erection with a look of bemusement. 

"Haven't cum yet, eh? Well that's no good, it'd be rude of me to stop if I'm the only one getting my rocks off." Kilroy says, leaning down and grabbing both of his partners wrists, pulling him up. 

He gets close to Callum's ear and whispers in a low, husky voice. 

"It's your turn now, boy. Get up." 

Callum does as he says, almost painfully trying not to show just how excited he is over Kilroy letting him do this. He watches in awe as Kilroy steps on the bed, and arches his back forward, lifting his thick tail up and showing off his shapely, sculpted ass. 

Callum moved forward, placing his hands on each of his cheeks and just feeling them out. They were soft, but still had some clear muscle under them. He grabbed one with his hands, watching as Kilroy's skin flexed and moved with each action. 

He then spread them apart, giving him a clear view of Kilroy's pucker, which made his own dick jump once again. He could just do it right away, but he knew there was something else he wanted more, and it would be a shame to waste this opportunity on just a nice fuck. 

He noticed that Kilroy's tail had begun to move side to side with a hypnotic sway, probably getting a bit impatient by now. He'd have to wait a bit to get what he wanted though. 

Sorry, Kilroy. 

So Callum just went for it. He spread his round globes apart, and smashed his nose right into the cleft of his taint, breathing in as much of his masculine musk as he could with one heavy whiff. 

And goddamn. If the smell of his pit was good, the smell of him over here was downright intoxicating. No, It was indescribable. 

Admittedly, he was a bit hesitant at first to just go along with his whims, but Kilroy was right about that eel thing, he just smelled like him. And Kilroy smelled good. Like, really good. 

Callum was now so dazed from Kilroy's musk that everything about him seemed hotter then it did before. His aromatic flesh worked like an aphrodisiac on him. 

His smile, his build, his accent, everything. It all just seemed so much more attractive. Fuck, who was he kidding, he was perfect. 

Callum leaned back down, right into the same dank spot under his tail that was so rich with Kilroy's musk, and breathed even more than before, letting his scent burn through his nostrils and appreciating it, even as it lingered. Never had Callum been so attracted to someone that just the natural, pungent smell of their person was enough to get him this worked up. 

He only stopped because he knew if he didn't he would've passed out. Callum probably could've come just like this. No hands required. Fuck, Kilroy was a gift. 

"Damn kid, I've heard it's respectful to smell your meal before you eat it and all that, but ya don't gotta flatter me." He joked. "I must smell real good back there if you can't help but go for seconds."

Judging by the sound of surprise from Kilroy's yelp at the beginning, he had absolutely no idea that Callum was going to do what he just did. 

Still, he had his fix, and he were still riding off the weird sex-high his brain was in, so giving Kilroy a good rimjob seemed more tempting now than ever. And he needed to make him feel good too, it wasn't all about him.

So for the final time, Callum dug back into Kilroy, letting his tongue lap up all the sweat he could before running it over his pucker, making him moan with pleasure.

Callum spread him apart again, sinking his tongue into him and making sure to enjoy every whimper that he was able to elicit from the eel. 

Now that he had him ready, there was only one thing left. Problem was, Callum could already feel himself about to blow. There was no way in hell he was lasting more than even five seconds inside Kilroy. 

"This is gonna have to be fast, I feel like I'm gonna blow in like two thrusts. Is that ok?" 

"Of course it is! Don't apologize, just get in there and give me a good poundin', I've been waiting for it."

Well, he's the boss. 

Callum angled himself just right, took hold of his tail and as quickly, and hard as he could, buried himself into Kilroy with all the strength he could muster. 

Callum cried out in bliss as soon as he entered Kilroy's warm insides, and Kilroy himself let out a ferocious roar.

Callum wasn't lying when he said he was close, only one more thrust later in the hot, tight passage of Kilroy's ass and he had to pull out. 

Panting as Callum busted his load right over his back, Callums mind was so filled with endorphins he could barely even assess the situation anymore. He was just too happy. 

Kilroy turned around and held his arms out to him. Callum collapsed into his arms with no resistance, feeling content to let himself rest within his strong, protective grasp. 

They both make eye contact once more. His previous lust-filled gaze was gone, and replaced with a much more warm emotion. It made Callum's heart melt. 

Eventually, they both just ended up laughing. Kilroy's grip around his partner tightened a bit as he shifted his head closer, tenderly nibbling on his ear with caution, given how sharp his teeth were. 

It stayed like that for a while as they both took the time to appreciate the afterglow. Kilroy later stopped and just rested his head on Callum's shoulders. 

"Darn." Kilroy spoke up. 

"What happened?" 

He paused for a moment before answering him.

"Sorry, but I'm pretty sure I just fell in love with you." 

Callum chortled. "Don't worry, I'm pretty sure I'm in love with you too." He responded, earning himself another kiss from Kilroy, right on his cheek. 

"Couple of lovestruck fools, ay? You know what you gotta do now right?" 

Callum looked at the eel curiously. "No, what?"

"You gotta take me out on a date." 

Callum smiles. "Really?" 

"Mm Hmm." Kilroy hums. "Call me old fashioned if ya want, but I wanna go out on a nice date with you, haven't done something like that in a good while." 

He grins, and Callum could tell by the odd curves on his smile that he was bit embarrassed saying all this. 

"Maybe we can go to that nice restaurant just outside town. A good steak, some wine, and I'll be like putty in your fingers." 

"Sound's good to me." Callum agrees, kissing the top of his snout. "Tomorrow then?" 

"Yeah, tomorrow sounds good." 

"Love you."

"Yeah, I love ya too."

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my super gross story! I hope I didn't make you gag too much, lmao. 
> 
> Tell me if you liked or not! I wanna know!!!
> 
> Also, I could perhaps, maybe, in the far future (or close future) make an Extra chapter for their date it I ever feel like it. Definitely not now though.


	2. Chapter 1-A

Callum stared out into the plain, almost boring landscape from the bus window. Some people probably loved this stuff. Green hills, lush trees swaying with the wind, clear blue skies. This was probably someone else's idea of a great view. Not Callum though. 

Then again, maybe the slightly annoyed mood he carried from what happened earlier today influenced his thoughts. It was the whole reason he was even taking this bus ride in the first place. 

There wasn't any fish at the market. 

Usually this wouldn't be a problem for anyone, just buy something else. Thing is, meat goes fast at the market, and all that's left is the really bad stuff that the workers are probably gonna throw away anyway. 

Fish was relatively cheap, and much easier to obtain since apparently, most people who frequented the market just didn't have a taste for it. Which made him all the more confused as to why they had somehow run out. 

He needed it though, there was no way, in Callums head, that he was going to pay more for something he liked less, so instead, he decided to take a trip to the Fishermen's docks and see if he could pay one of them upfront to get some for him. 

For now though, he just sat back in his bus seat and waited for the right stop, which was still about thirty minutes away judging from the area. Just enough time for a short nap. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------

Callum woke up tiredly, sluggishly exiting from the doors of the bus and looking around to find the entrance to the docks. 

His eyes landed on a sign with an arrow pointing towards a dirt path into a forest that read "Fishermen's Dock's ahead". 

"Yep, this seems like the place." He thought to himself, setting foot along the path and following it until be got to his destination.

As He walked, the forest slowly became more swamp-like. It got muddier and more humid, which was pretty unfortunate, considering he wasn't wearing appropriate gear for that at all. Thankfully, it didn't look like he'd have to walk much longer. 

Just farther ahead, Callum could make out a fairly old-looking wooden shack. Loitering around it were what he guessed were fishermen, based on their attire. Some were laughing, drinking, or just hanging around talking to someone.

Despite Callum not being dressed anything like them and sticking out a fair bit, they paid him no mind as he walked past them and entered the shack. 

The first thing that hit him, maybe before he even opened the door, was the awful stench of fish that permeated throughout the room. Callum flinched at nearly every inhale, but he tried his best to ignore it as he looked for someone who could help him with what he needed. 

It looked like his best bet was with the Shark writing something down on a clipboard, he at least seemed to be working here. Callum slowly approached the counter he was sitting at, and knocked on the wood to get his attention. 

"What is it?" He asked, his gaze now focused on the young boy. 

"Uh… Yeah, I was just wondering if you guys do solo jobs here?" The shark's eyes narrowed in confusion, so he explained himself further a bit more thoroughly.

"Like, I was wondering if I could give one of you guys money in exchange for getting some fish for me? My market didn't have any today, and I really need it." 

He let out a small "Ahh" before shaking his head and continuing to write something down. 

"Sorry, we don't really do that here. It's like this, a town pays us for fish, and we send it out in bulk. As for your market situation, you're from the first town east of here, right?" 

Cullum nodded. 

"We gave them fish about a month ago; not anymore, prices were way too low. Again, sorry." He explained, much to Callum's disappointment. 

"No, it's alright, I get it." He responded, masking his true feelings. He turned around and began to walk away, upset that he had just wasted his time coming here. 

"Ay! Watcha doin' scaring away a paying customer, Small Fin?" Yelled a voice from far away, stopping Callum in his tracks. 

The shark lifted his head and turned around to the source of the voice, smirking a bit when he did. 

"Oh, it's you. Didn't know you were here today."

"Yeah, just came back actually. Looks like I'm just in time, too! him we're really about to let this lad walk away with nothing but a frown on his face." 

Finally, you could see who the voice belonged to as he walked up to both of you. 

He was an eel: Callum hadn't seen many of them in his town, but he looked quite different from the ones he remembered. For one, he was bigger than them, standing just a few inches taller than the shark, who already towered over Callum at about seven feet. 

Next thing about him was his build. Most eels were lanky, but this one had a very prominent beer-belly on him. He also had strong, burly working man arms to go along with it. It actually didn't look too bad on him, he carried the weight well. 

His skin was a dull, grey color, with the only difference being in the thick tail that dragged behind him, which was decorated with white spots that stopped at around the half-way point. 

And his attire was… A bit strange, to say the least. A bucket hat with several tags hanging from the brims, light brown cargo shorts, and a plain graphic-tee with an anchor on it. Which, Callum couldn't help but notice, highlighted his belly. 

"Hey! Kid, ya listening?" heard the human, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Huh? Oh! Sorry, I didn't hear you." 

The eel let out a low, deep laugh before speaking again. 

"Don't worry about it, I'll run it by ya again. See, instead of just payin' me to get some fish, I'll do ya one better, and for free too! All you gotta do is meet up with me on my run tomorrow, sound good?" He asked, smiling at him. 

Now that he was closer to him, Callum could more clearly make out the dim yellow glow of his eyes, accompanied by a faded gash on his right side. 

"I mean, I could, but can't I just pay you to do it?"

"Well, since I ain't really working here, you could just pay me to do it. More of a freelancer, not really a fan of schedules and all that. But I'm sure ya know the old saying 'bout teaching a man to fish, this'll be better for you and your wallet, promise." He finished, crossing his arms and looking at him with the same optimistic smile from before.

Callum really didn't care for learning how to fish. It seemed like too much work. But something about this guy made him want to say yes. After mulling it over in his head for a bit, eventually the eels good attitude, friendly personality, and maybe even Callum's own slight attraction to him won him over. 

"Alright, sure. I'll go with you on your run tomorrow." 

"Great! I'll see ya tomorrow then. Same time, maybe 'bout an hour earlier. That all right with you?"

Callum nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine with that." 

"Alright then!" The eel exclaimed, holding his hand out to him. 

Callum placed his hand in the eels larger one and proceeded to shake it. "Name's Kilroy by the way." 

"Mines Callum." Replied the human. 

"Well, Callum. I look forward to fishing with ya." 

\----------------------------------------------------------------

The day came and went, and before he knew it, it was time to meet Kilroy for some fishing lessons. 

Callum took the same route as yesterday, riding the bus and getting off at the same spot, then walking through the forest until he found the shack again. 

He walked towards the shack, thinking Kilroy was in there waiting for him. Before he could enter, a waving figure from one of the docks caught his eye, so he moved towards it instead. 

"Ay! There he is! And here I was thinkin' ya left me out to dry!" 

The heavy accent of the voice immediately clued him in as to who it was, so he kept walking towards it until Kilroy was in his view. 

He was standing right on the edge of the docks, next to a boat that carried a net, a fishing pole, and a motor on the back. 

His outfit was a bit different from yesterday. He had a similar pair of cargo shorts, and the same hat, but his shirt now had two cartoon fish fighting over a worm on a hook. He also wore a pair of loose flip-flops that made the sharp claws on his feet more noticeable. 

"Well, I'm here." Callum began, looking out into the murky water that surrounded the both of them. "So, do we just start fishing, or….?"

Kilroy shook his head. "Bit eager there, ain't ya? Thought ya didn't wanna learn." He said, laughing a bit. "Almost. All that's left is for you to put on some proper gear for this, ain't no way in hell you're going out into the water like that."

He points to an outpost a bit further down. "There's some stuff in there, pick what ya need and come back, then we'll get started." 

Callum start walking, then stopped and turn his head around. "How come you're not in any gear then, if it's so important?" 

He smirks. "I'm an eel, kid. This water doesn't really bother me, but to a humie like yourself, it just might." 

"Humie? That's a new one." Callum thought to himself as he entered to get changed. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------

Callum came out with a set of new clothes that he already kind of hated.

First was a pair of tall, rubber boots. Second, was some really long pants that reached up to his chest with a strap that went over his shoulders. And last was just one of the plain shirts that was around that he put on just so his wouldn't get dirty. 

Callum stepped out from the outpost and went back to Kilroy. 

The eel smiled as soon as he saw him. 

"Lookin' good, kid! You pull off the whole fishermen look pretty well." 

Callum rolled his eyes. "Whatever." 

Kilroy laughs again before jumping into the boat, and lending a hand to his human companion so he could get in as well. 

Callum gladly took his hand, admittedly a bit too scared to just jump into the rocking boat like Kilroy did. 

After getting in, Callum sat down and watched as Kilroy yanked the motor and set the boat into motion. 

"Ya ever been on a boat before?" Asked Kilroy, giving Callum a side glance as he continued working the motor.

"Once, when I was little, I think. Uh… Aren't I supposed to have a life vest for a boat this small?" The boy questioned, to which Kilroy just replied with a snort. 

"Don't worry, kid. You're safe with me. Just don't do anything too reckless and you'll be fine." 

They were just words, and Callum had no idea if Kilroy could even fulfill his promise, but they still calmed him down somehow. 

After the two of them had gotten a fair bit away from the docks, Kilroy stopped the motor and let the boat float in place. He then grabbed the fishing pole that was in the boat and handed it to Callum. 

"There's usually a lot of fish around this area, so this'll be a good place to start for a beginner." 

Callum nervously took the fishing pole in his hands and got into what he assumed was the position. He'd only ever seen people fishing from afar, or from a show, so he just mimicked what he remembered. 

"So do I just… Throw it in?" He spouted, rather dumbly. 

"Yeah, I guess you could." Sneered Kilroy, a sly smile now plastered on his face, letting some of his sharp teeth show. "Doubt you'll get any fish to bite without some bait though." 

Callum smacked his head. Duh. 

"Heh, here. Lemme do it." 

Kilroy took the pole from Callum for just a second, effortlessly skewering a worm onto the hook and giving it back to him. 

"There ya go. Always thought ya learn best by doing something yourself. So go ahead, just give it a try."

With that done, Callum finally threw the line into the water, and waited patiently for a fish to bite. Couldn't be that hard, right?

\----------------------------------------------------------------

Wrong. 

One hour of standing on the boat, waiting for a fish to bite, and nothing. Callum never even felt the line so much as move ever since it hit the water. It was infuriating. 

So much so that eventually, he just started swinging the pole, hoping that a fish would be attracted by the moving object and just go for it. "It's at least better than doing nothing." He mused, shaking the pole once again. 

It was then when Kilroy began to laugh. Callum snapped back to him, slightly upset because he knew full well he was laughing at him. 

"What's so funny?" Callum jeered. 

"Nothin'. Just wondering what you think you're doin' shaking that pole like a rattlesnake is all. You're definitely not gonna catch anything like that." 

"Well what did you expect? I've never done this before, I don't know what I'm doing. And nothing even got close to biting before I started doing this, so what's the difference?" 

Kilroy then sighs. Getting up and moving over to the smaller human. 

"Alright, kid. Lemme show ya how it's done then." He says, reaching his arms out from behind him and placing them on top of Callums, guiding his hands to different places on the fishing pole. 

"Look here. Ya gotta hold you're hands closer together so you get a firmer grip. It's all about stillness, no fish is gonna go for a moving target. Make sense?"

"Y-Yeah…" Callum replied in a low, nervous tone. 

Kilroy had just pressed himself against him, and it felt… Intimate. 

For one, he could feel his belly nudging up against his back while he showed him how to clutch the pole. It made his heart beat faster, and he had to control his breathing so it didn't look suspicious. 

Second, the eels head was resting right on top of his. 

And thirdly, his hands… Callum swore he could feel the strength in them. Even if he was being gentle with him. 

"Good, just like that. Now all ya gotta do is keep that position, and have some grit. They'll eventually bite, just don't get impatient and start swinging it around again." He joked, giving the human a pat on the shoulder before sitting back down. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------

Callum had to admit, it worked. 

It still took awhile, but he actually ended up catching some fish using the stuff he just learned. They weren't that big, but he was still a beginner, so that was to be expected. 

He was finally getting the hang of it, and it was all thanks to Kilroy. 

Kilroy…

Callum turned back, laying his eyes on the eel-man once more. He was lying back, arms rested behind his neck and seemingly having himself a nice nap. 

Looking at him now, Callum could feel his face heat up. That's when he knew he was in trouble. Cause that meant he was crushing on him. 

Damnit. 

Callum just couldn't lie to himself. Kilroy had a unique charm to him. He was nice, friendly, and his accent was kind of growing on him. 

And honestly? He was pretty handsome. To him at least, others might not find him so appealing, but in Callum's eyes he was easily someone he wouldn't mind spending the night with. And maybe even a little more. 

"See somethin' ya like, boy?" Said Kilroy suddenly, startling him and making him jump. 

It was then Callum realized that Kilroy wasn't asleep at all, he was wide awake, he just couldn't tell since his eyes were hidden under the shade of his hat. 

"N-No…" Callum stammered, fumbling his words unconvincingly. 

"Darn." Replied Kilroy, his now familiar smirk showing itself once again. "And here I was thinkin' you were kinda cute. Guess that's why you should never get your hopes up, ey?" 

Callum physically paused.

What did he just say?

"Ah well, guess you're not interested in what this old eel has to offer. I'll stop teasing ya then." 

Callum's eyes widen and he rushes to explain himself . 

"Well no, I actually, uh… I did like what I saw. I just didn't say it cause… Well, you know, I didn't know you were…" 

"Into men?" Kilroy said, bluntly. 

He scratched his head awkwardly. 

"Yeah…" 

Kilroy then let out a loud, rumbling laugh. "Heh, s'all good kid. It's not exactly the type of thing I go sharing around with everybody either." He says, still laughing a bit before gesturing to Callum. 

"Just had a feelin' about you though." 

Callum wanted to ask what he meant by that, but he was too embarrassed. The next few minutes were awkward, neither of them talking due to the information that was now in the air. 

Once again, Kilroy starts laughing.

"Ain't no need to be shy, boy! We're both the same when you think about it. Couple of peas in a pod!" He exclaimed joyously, but Callum was still too hesitant to talk. 

"I know, how 'bout something to break the ice?" 

Callum turned to him, curious about what he had in mind. 

"Ever tasted eel before?" 

The human angled his head with a bewildered look in his eyes. 

"Uh, no? Can't say that I have." He answered, still thinking about his peculiar question. 

Kilroy smiles. "Well do ya want to?" 

Oh. Ooooh. 

Callum felt a bit simple, not getting what Kilroy meant the first time. But still, he had to make sure he wasn't misinterpreting him so as to not make an even bigger fool of himself. 

"What do you mean?" 

Kilroy snorts. "I think ya get what I'm putting down. C'mere, son." He says, and maybe Callum was just imagining it, but it sounded a bit… seductive? Regardless, it made him excited. 

Kilroy was gesturing towards himself now with one of his clawed fingers, and Callum accepted his invitation by slowly moving closer to him.

Callum gulped. With every inch he advanced, Kilroy's predator-like gaze seemed to grow in intensity. The glow of his eyes seemed brighter, his teeth seemed sharper, but all that really did was make him even more eager. 

"I'm not gonna bite you know. I mean, not unless you're into that type of thing, then I'll think about it."

His words were addictive. They just made him want more. 

Callum took another step closer, leaning down a bit to get into a good position. But next thing he knew, his lips were pressed against Kilroy's, and they were kissing. 

Callum could feel one of Kilroy's hands at the back of his head, gently pushing him into the eel. Kilroy's other hand was at Callum's side, massaging him with soft motions. 

The actual kiss was very nice as well. Kilroy was passionate and fierce. Callum was moaning into his maw only seconds after they'd started. 

Oh, it was so good. 

That's when Kilroy really started getting into it. The tongue he'd apparently been hiding came out completely, in all it's full length splendor. He invaded the smaller human's mouth, wrestling with his tongue and hitting places in it only he could. 

It was unlike anything Callum had ever experienced. Different, for sure, but pleasurable all the same. Kilroy had complete control over him in this situation, and while he didn't mind letting him take the reign's, he wanted to have some fun too. him could feel his groin begging for it. 

Callum continued to let Kilroy assault his mouth with the most sensual, genial kiss he's ever received. All the while his hands moved down his broad back. Starting from his neck, right up until he reached Kilroy's shorts. 

The instant Callum attempted to pull them down, Kilroy pulled him off of him, slowly. Rumbling a deep laugh as he did. 

"You youngins. Always wanting to get straight to the action, huh?"

"Oh god, sorry. I just-" 

"Shhh…" Whispered Kilroy, placing a finger on Callum's lips. "Kid, I'm just messin' with ya. Trust me, I'd go right here on this boat if I could, but this rickety ass thing just ain't built for it." 

Callum nodded. But still, he was a bit impatient. And horny. 

"Why not though?" The human nearly whined. 

"Cause the boat will probably turn over and send us right into water, ya knucklehead." He answers, blowing a bit of air out of his snout. "Jeez, really thinkin' with your dick on that one, ain't ya?" 

Callum playfully punched Kilroy's shoulder in return. "Shut up, you wanted it just as badly as me. I could feel your boner when you shoved your tongue down my throat." 

"Yeah, you're not wrong." The eel admitted. "How 'bout this. We take this boat back to the docks and head over to my place. It ain't too far from here. Plus, I really don't wanna wait till tomorrow for this." 

Callum agreed, and gave him the O.K. to go back to his place. 

On the way back, Callum insulted Kilroy's motor for being too slow. Kilroy told him it was one of the fastest on the market. 

He got a real kick out of it when Callum told him it was still too fucking slow. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------

Finally, after what seemed like forever, they both got to the place Kilroy called home. For some reason, Callum didn't expect his house to actually look… Well, nice. 

It was a fairly modest, two floor house a couple meters away from the shack. Not a bad location for him, considering his work. 

Kilroy opened the door for Callum and invited him inside. The human's eyes wandered to every wall in the house, examining all the details briefly. 

The only thing it confirmed was that Kilroy was actually really into fishing. Like, more than just a job. He had a decent amount of fishing memorabilia and decorations on his wall. 

He even had one of those retro, animatronic fishes that sung songs when you turned them on. Cute. 

Just then, Calltum felt hands on his waist again as Kilroy leaned down and placed a soft kiss on his neck. 

"Why don't ya head on up to my bedroom? I'm gonna go freshen up." He whispered, beginning to walk away to what Callum assumed was his shower. "Won't be long, promise." 

"Callum proceeded to walk up the stairs, before he felt a hand on his shoulders pull him back down. 

"Actually, I got a better idea. I'll undress in front of ya, give you a real nice show. Whaddya say?" 

"Sounds great." Callum agrees, following him upstairs, barely able to contain himself now that you knew what was waiting for him. 

Finally you both got to his bedroom. It looked relatively plain compared to his living room, but Callum could care less about that now. 

Kilroy shut the door behind him before approaching his partner. His large frame towering over him as he stood only inches away.

He pushed Callum onto the bed while he stood over him, and immediately got to work undressing himself with a deliberate slowness. First by tossing his hat across the room without a care as to where it landed. 

Next was his shirt, which he took off by hooking his fingers under it and slowly peeling it off, showing off his large grey gut with strong pectorals just above. Callum reached his hand over and gave his rotund figure a feel. Kilroy smirked.

After that was his cargo shorts. Of which he slowly let the button free, pulling them down agonizingly slowly to reveal… A pair of white boxers with hearts on them? 

"Really?" Callum joked. 

"You like them." Replied Kilroy, knowing it was more of a fact then anything. He was right though, he did. They looked cute on him. 

Callum couldn't help but notice the hefty bulge they carried too, hiding his large package pretty poorly. 

He then ran his claws along the elastic rims of his boxers, teasing his partner, and letting them rebound right back to his skin, before taking a step away. 

"I'll be right back. And don't worry, you'll get to play with it." He teased, grabbing his bulge and shaking it a bit. 

Callum also got a pretty good view of his ass before he left, which he knew would only make the wait for him more agonizing. Fuck. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You ready for this?" His tone now low, and guttural. Callum eagerly shook his head yes and watched with elation as the eels hands reached down towards his cargo shorts, unbuckled them, and in one swift motion, pulled them down.

What was revealed was nothing short of amazing. 

Unsurprisingly, Kilroy's dick was pretty big, Callum just knew it had to be from that time on the boat. But it's shape was where it got interesting. It was long, slimy, and had all types of curves to it. Prehensile, he thought the term was? 

"Well don't just stare at it, c'mon, get to work." He breathed, inching himself, and his length towards Callum. 

The human got down on his knees, grabbing a hold on his shaft and putting it in his mouth. 

Not even one second later, Callum could hear a whimper leave Kilroy's maw. Clearly, he was doing a good job. 

Callum took it as deep as it could go, and tried his best to give Kilroy the best blowjob he ever had, even if it meant learning to like the bitter taste his dick carried. 

Next, he dragged his tongue from his base, all the way to the very tip of his length, emitting another moan from the eel as his large hands ran through the humans messy hair. 

Callum repeated the whole process once more before stopping, and just looking at Kilroy's very impressive manhood. 

"Ahh… Careful where ya point that thing, might poke an eye out…" Rasped the eel, breathing heavily. 

Callum brought himself back up, leaning in for a kiss which Kilroy happily gave. His mouth was bigger than Callum's, but you both made it work somehow.

Callum went in for another kiss, wrestling with his tongue even though he knew you couldn't win, he just wanted to feel it again. Kilroy then broke the kiss, leaving him a bit upset. 

"Awww, don't get mad. Why don't you lay down for me, right on the bed? I promise I'll make it up to ya. " 

Callum followed without question, taking all his clothes off before lying down face up just like he wanted. 

Before the thought of what he had in mind even crossed his head, Kilroy was already looming over him. His round belly was placed right on top of him. And although it wasn't much, since Kilroy was still plenty strong, he could feel the weight of his stomach on him, and it felt nice. 

"Get ready, kid. I'm gonna rock your world in a couple seconds." Kilroy claimed, spreading some clear liquid that Callum could only assume was lube onto his already wet cock before throwing the bottle to one side of the room. 

And truthfully, he did. 

His dick hit spots within him that he didn't even know were possible. Each thrust was almost a promise for a new sensation, and it never let him down. 

"Ah… Fuck…you're so good… so damn good…." 

Kilroy moaned, speeding up as he said so. 

"Ah… Damnit, where have you been hiding all my life? Ah, goddamn…" 

Kilroy was close, Callum could tell. He was biting his lip, which made his sharp teeth peek out from the gums of his mouth. His large hand also became entwined with Callum's own as he reached for it and put it in his. His grasp tightened with every thrust.

"I gotta… No, we gotta make up for lost time… I wanna take ya and just… Just…" 

But before he could finish whatever he wanted to say, he came. He pulled out just in time too, but unfortunately for him, his seed ended up getting splattered all over his floor, with some drops being spread on the blankets. 

Kilroy didn't seem mad though. In fact, he seemed very happy. His face only conveyed bliss. 

Kilroy shot his partner a warm smile, before looking down and staring at his still hard erection with a look of bemusement. 

"Haven't cum yet, eh? Well that's no good, it'd be rude of me to stop if I'm the only one getting my rocks off." Kilroy says, leaning down and grabbing both of his partners wrists, pulling him up. 

He gets close to Callum's ear and whispers in a low, husky voice. 

"It's your turn now, boy. Get up." 

Callum does as he says, almost painfully trying not to show just how excited he is over Kilroy letting him do this. He watches in awe as Kilroy steps on the bed, and arches his back forward, lifting his thick tail up and showing off his shapely, sculpted ass. 

Callum moved forward, placing his hands on each of his cheeks and just feeling them out. They were soft, but still had some clear muscle under them. He grabbed one with his hands, watching as Kilroy's skin flexed and moved with each action. 

He then spread them apart, giving him a clear view of Kilroy's pucker, which made his own dick jump once again. He could just do it right away, buthir knew there was something else him wanted more, and it would be a shame to waste this opportunity on just a nice fuck. 

He noticed that Kilroy's tail had begun to move side to side with a hypnotic sway, probably getting a bit impatient by now. Callum had to make it up to him immediately, but first, a rimjob couldn't hurt. 

So for the first time, Callum dug into Kilroy, letting his tongue lap up all the sweat he could before running it over his pucker, making him moan with pleasure.

Callum spread him apart again, sinking his tongue into him and making sure to enjoy every whimper that he was able to elicit from the eel. 

Now that he had him ready, there was only one thing left. Problem was, Callum could already feel himself about to blow. There was no way in hell he was lasting more than even five seconds inside Kilroy. 

"This is gonna have to be fast, I feel like I'm gonna blow in like two thrusts. Is that ok?" 

"Of course it is! Don't apologize, just get in there and give me a good poundin', I've been waiting for it."

Well, he's the boss. 

Callum angled himself just right, took hold of his tail and as quickly, and hard as he could, buried himself into Kilroy with all the strength he could muster. 

Callum cried out in bliss as soon as he entered his warm insides, and Kilroy himself let out a ferocious roar. He felt amazing. Just tight enough that he could feel him clenching around his cock, but still slick enough that Callum could go as fast as he wanted.

Callum wasn't lying when he said he was close, only one more thrust later in the hot, tight passage of Kilroy's ass and he had to pull out. 

Panting as Callum busted his load right over his back, Callum's mind was so filled with endorphins he could barely even assess the situation anymore. He was just too happy. 

Kilroy turned around and held his arms out to him. Callum collapsed into his arms with no resistance, feeling content to let himself rest within his strong, protective grasp. 

They both make eye contact once more. His previous lust-filled gaze was gone, and replaced with a much more warm emotion. It made Callum's heart melt. 

Eventually, they both just ended up laughing. Kilroy's grip around his partner tightened a bit as he shifted his head closer, tenderly nibbling on his ear with caution, given how sharp his teeth were. 

It stayed like that for a while as they both took the time to appreciate the afterglow. Kilroy later stopped and just rested his head on Callum's shoulders. 

"Darn." Kilroy spoke up. 

"What happened?" 

He paused for a moment before answering him.

"Sorry, but I'm pretty sure I just fell in love with you." 

Callum chortled. "Don't worry, I'm pretty sure I'm in love with you too." He responded, earning himself another kiss from Kilroy, right on his cheek. 

"Couple of lovestruck fools, ay? You know what you gotta do now right?" 

Callum looked at the eel curiously. "No, what?"

"You gotta take me out on a date." 

Callum smiles. "Really?" 

"Mm Hmm." Kilroy hums. "Call me old fashioned if ya want, but I wanna go out on a nice date with you, haven't done something like that in a good while." 

He grins, and Callum could tell by the odd curves on his smile that he was bit embarrassed saying all this. 

"Maybe we can go to that nice restaurant just outside town. A good steak, some wine, and I'll be like putty in your fingers." 

"Sound's good to me." Callum agrees, kissing the top of his snout. "Tomorrow then?" 

"Yeah, tomorrow sounds good." 

"Love you."

"Yeah, I love ya too."


End file.
